Tales of Destruction
by Chocolate Sakura
Summary: Over a century after Lloyd and company revived the Giant Tree, an unknown force kills it again! Now, a 15 year old girl and her friends must revive the tree themselves. The only problem: they don't know how!
1. The beginning

Death of the Giant Yggdrasil Tree

Once upon a time, there existed a giant tree that was the source of Mana. A war, however, caused this tree to wither away, and a hero's life was sacrificed in order to take its place. Grieving over the loss, the goddess disappeared unto the heavens. The goddess left the angels with this edict: "You must wake me, for if I should sleep, the world shall be destroyed." The angels bore the Chosen One, who headed towards the tower that reached up unto the heavens. And that marked the beginning of the regeneration of the world.

I know what you're thinking, this just one of those "recap or rewrite" stories of the brave heroes who went off to "regenerate" the world. No, this is different, this is a story years after. 

**BOOM! **I heard a crash that morning. It's not like I haven't heard a "boom" before, it was just different than a gunshot, or an explosion. There was a stronger crisp to it that made me jump. My mom ran in moments afterward and grabbed me by the arm. I had no idea what was about to happen.

Out in the street, our town scurried more than usual, they ran here in there in a great commotion. All I heard was, "The Tree! The Tree!" and "It's gone! What are we to do!" As any 15 year old would be, I was confused and scared. I soon realized that our tree of Mana was gone…well mostly it had a gaping hole. Then it happened, out of nowhere it split into a thousand pieces, flying in all directions. My mom was split away from me, I looked for her, but the crowd engulfed her in seconds. In a last attempt I created the largest energy barrier I could, to save as much people as possible. **CRASH! BANG! BAROOOOOOOOMM! **Blackness surrounded me and the people under the force field. All I could hear was the end of the world.


	2. Beneath the Rubble

**Chapter 2: Beneath the Rubble.**

I awoke, blackness still around me, my force field broke. Crap, and now I was under what looked like the remains of a house. I felt like the only person in the world, so helpless, so alone. Until I heard shuffling, and groaning around me. At that was when I decided to brake free. **Snap **I split a board punching my way out of the rubble. My hands were cut, and bleeding, but I felt nothing. So I decided to try to save someone, anyone. Just so I knew I wasn't alone.

As I dug, I at first couldn't find a soul. As I got deeper, I found a teenaged boy. He made a slight groan as I lifted his scratched up body from a pile of bricks. I checked his heartbeat, it was steady. I turned to the rubble again and dug, I don't want to go into detail, but seeing blood, and people everywhere was overwhelming. But I dug, and dug, and dug…until I found a doll, not just any doll, but Idril's doll, Idril was my sister. She took that doll everywhere with her. I dug and dug until I found a little blonde head, but it wasn't Idril. It was another little girl, hardly injured. She was unconscious though. I put her next to the teenage boy I recovered, and the other people I found as well. A girl, perhaps 12 or 13. An older man, perhaps in his 20's. And two more tweens who looked like fraternal twins. I slung the Boy over my shoulder and put one twin on top. I put the man and the girl twin, on a long board and tied it with a ropes I found, around my ankles and through holes in the board. As I carried the girl in my arms. I made my way to the town's safe house.

I made my way across the destroyed town. When I arrived at the safe house's door. I put down the young girl and started pounding on the door screaming, "Help! HELP! Let me in!" until a woman opened the door. I picked the girl back up and put her in the woman's arms. She seemed startled and a little shaky. Well anyone would be. Wouldn't you be a little scared if your mana tree spontaneously combusted? Well the only reason I don't think I was was because I think I was in shock from blood loss. A bunch of citizens, some I knew and some I didn't, ran towards me picking up the people I recovered. A nice lady, who looked like she was in her 40's with silver hair, took me to a back room with a cot I flopped down on. I'm guessing I slept 10 hours.

When I woke up hours later I realized I had bandages everywhere and was aching all over. I tried to stand but I couldn't, I just dropped to the floor. Just then a young man, in his 30's or so ran in and put me un the bed, and started changing the bandages on my head. He looked related to the silver haired woman that put me in the bed before hand. Just then she came in, the silver haired woman I mean. She put a tray of food in front of me. She knelt down next to my cot, she put her hand on my head it was then I realized she had a staff. She moved her hand from one injury to another and waved the staff and said: "First Aid." And then my head and body pains weakened and I felt energetic. "Eat." She said, "You'll need it."


End file.
